For example, as shown in FIG. 35 through FIG. 38, the prior art air-cooled absorption type refrigerating apparatus is constructed by providing a fan 2 in a center portion of a roughly cubic apparatus main body (main body housing) 1, forming air inlets 3a through 3c on three side walls of the body, providing air-cooled absorbers 4a and 4b and an air-cooled condenser 5 inside the inlets and providing evaporators 6 and 6 above the air-cooled absorbers 4a and 4b.
Then, the air taken in from the air inlets 3a through 3c by the fan 2 is made to pass through the air-cooled absorbers 4a and 4b for the cooling of an absorbent fluid and thereafter blown out upwardly from an air outlet 7 provided on the upper side of the apparatus main body 1 while being changed in direction (refer to. for example, the prior art reference of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 1-225868 as a known similar example).
However, the above prior art construction has the following problems.
(1) Since the air intake surfaces are formed in three surface directions of the apparatus main body, there are necessitated air intake spaces outside these three surface directions. As indicated by an imaginary line in FIG. 36, there is necessitated a wide installation space S expanded in four surface directions S.sub.2, S.sub.3 and S.sub.4 including a working space S.sub.1 for maintenance service in addition to the occupation area of the apparatus main body 1 itself.
(2) Since the air stream path extending from the air inlets to the air outlet varies perpendicularly from the horizontal direction to the vertical direction, as shown in FIG. 39, there is a nonuniformity in the flow velocity distribution of the air stream passing through the heat exchangers of the air-cooled absorbers and the air-cooled condenser. This leads to a reduction in the heat exchange performances of the heat exchangers and an increase in draft loss, causing the generation of noises.